User talk:Fargo84
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Fargo84 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wingman1 (Talk) 14:48, November 12, 2012 great idea. I have only been here sence DECEMBER 4, 2011, and i adopted it not long after. lol, it's a work in progress. i support you adopiting that wiki. but if the founder objects or for some reason then just start editing here and don't worry about mergeing, we can work on changeing the look of this one, if we think it's needed. i all for the Wiki Merge, all i will miss that B-17 background pic! :) aircraft classes, not so much as an actual as much as Catagorey's for the Aircraft. .right now most of the info is on the aircraft as they are now, thier "post-Military" careers but i can agree some backgorund info could be used. The Aircraft are categorised just about any way that they can be. example The B-29 Superfortress Category:B-29 Superfortress contains all B-29 related pages AND subcategories one stop shoping as it were is you are looking for a subcategoy you can also see them there to norrow down your choices. well i got to go to work now , got to pay for all this internet. i look forwad to working with you and hearing your input here. Wingman1 15:59, November 12, 2012 (UTC) great, great news on the merge. one question do you want me to give you full admin rights here? let me know and i will take care of it. i a going to make the same offer to SENIRAM, latte as a reward for his efforts. i just ask you to resepct what all ready written Davegnz, thw founder, has been gone for allmost a year now and has left for longer before, see Archive 1 and his talk page for the back and forth. Davegnz in is knowledgeable and i feel he would embace this change, but feel free to message his wall and link him to our discussion, but i do not expct to hear back from him anytime soon. ( i did not, untill well AFTER, i adopted the wiki!) Wingman1 00:06, November 13, 2012 (UTC) it's done. i like the category page idea go for it, merge at will, let me know if you need anything, but i got an early day toomrow, it's 7:30pm or so here i have to be at work at 10am tomorow so i a not going to be on much tonite. Wingman1 00:30, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Forum i turned on the Fourm feature on the wiki here, we can see how it works and if it's a problem or does not work out it can be disabled easy. Wingman1 17:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Re, your message Sounds good to me. i AM going to lose internet at my house soon for an unknown amount of time. i will how-ever be able to check in from time to time, at work and so fourth, so i am not going to be completely gone. I will work on this as time and IRL issues will alow if you want to move forward with this please feel free to do so and i will give my input as time allowes me to do. Wingman1 03:01, January 21, 2014 (UTC) *looks good so far. Wingman1 20:37, January 23, 2014 (UTC) re your message it looks good to me. whatever you desdie is fine. Wingman1 19:27, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Re your work. Good Job. Wingman1 04:19, November 29, 2014 (UTC) The B-29 page is inaccurate - not "Man-O-War". (Curious source of photo, as my father flew that plane.) Please refer to museum site: http://sasmuseum.com/exhibits/aircraft/b-29tb-superfortress/ nicksgirl